The present invention relates to the field of land vehicles and more particularly tractor-tailer vehicles for travel over rough or uneven off road terrain.
It is desirable to provide a tractor-trailer, enabling the tractor to be connected to the trailer under misalignment conditions of pitch, roll and yaw, and additionally to permit such connection to be made even though the vertical reference between the two may vary substantially because of a grossly uneven surface upon which they rest. It is a further object of the invention to permit the trailer ground clearance to be selectively adjusted to compensate for very large degrees of roughness of the terrain being traversed.